falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Philippi Battlefield Cemetery
|keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocToxicPhilippiBattlefieldCemeteryLocation }} Philippi Battlefield Cemetery is a location in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background On June 3, 1861, the first organized land action of the Civil War took place at this location where the Philippi Battlefield Cemetery now stands, forming part of the Western Virginia Campaign of the Civil War. The Union were victorious in this skirmish.Cemetery monument plaque: The Battle of Philippi formed part of the Western Virginia Campaign of the American Civil War, and was fought in and around Philippi, Virginia (now West Virginia) on June 3, 1861. A Union victory, it was the first organized land action of the war though generally viewed as a skirmish rather than a battle. Layout The Philippi Battlefield Cemetery is a Civil War museum commemorating the Battle of Philippi. consists of the cemetery itself, a small museum building and a large parking lot. As expected, the cemetery contains many graves and aster grows throughout the area. A large stone monument sits in the center of the cemetery beside an audio tour station and six historical cannons are pointed west towards Toxic Valley. The museum is north of the cemetery. It has a Nuka-Cola machine outside, next to a pew by the front door. The museum foyer contains a long counter with a cash register on top. Behind the counter are two footlockers, a locked (Picklock 0) first aid box and several display cases containing relics from the Civil War. The display cases can be accessed by pressing the red button on the wall. There are more display cases and relics upstairs. The bottom floor of the museum contains yet more display cases, a Port-A-Diner and a door leading out back towards the parking lot. The parking lot houses an angry yao guai who will attack on sight. There are also two portapotties, one of which has a stalk of wild corn growing in it. Notable loot * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead: Behind the front counter, on the far left. * Rusted key: In a submerged safe in a ruined house west of the cemetery. * Alien blaster: West of Philippi Battlefield Cemetery, inside a broken safe in a ruined house * Civil War era suit, Civil War era dress, Union uniform and Confederate uniform: Inside the gift shop. * Potential magazine: Upstairs, on the floor by the display cases. * Potential weapon mod plan: On top of (or submerged in) crates stacked to the left of the display cases on the first floor. * Potential armor mod: On top of a barrel in the basement. * Two potential weapon mods: ** Behind the gift shop counter. ** On top of crates stacked to the left of the display cases on the first floor. * Potential power armor mod: Behind the gift shop counter, above a footlocker. Appearances Philippi Battlefield Cemetery appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Philippi Battlefield Cemetery may be inspired by the West Virginia National Cemetery, located near Grafton. Gallery F76 Philippi Battlefield Cemetery 1.png F76 Philippi Battlefield Cemetery 2.png FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_(3).jpg|Cemetery FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_(2).jpg|Monument FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_(5).jpg|Cannons FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_(1).jpg|Port-A-Diner FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_(4).jpg|Civil War era suit and Civil War era hat FO76_Philippi_Battlefield_Cemetery_(Buried_with_Honor).jpg|Buried with Honor FO76_radioactive_waste_barrels.jpg|Radioactive waste barrels F76 Philippi Battlefield Cemetery.png See also * Appalachia landmarks - Philippi's Cemetery battlefield Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Военное кладбище Филипп zh:菲里皮戰地公墓